¿Dónde estoy?
by RosyGlezEli
Summary: ya nuestros dos jóvenes estaban reconciliados, pero Blakk se entrometerá en este amor o simplemente lo hará mas fuerte descubran lo en esta nueva historia
1. Chapter 1

¿Dónde estoy? Parte 1

Hola amigos de fanfiction en esta historia hare que Eli entre en un dilema

Todo esto empieza así

Era un día normal para la banda de Shane entonces lo que paso

Eli: estoy aburrido

Alfa: y ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Eli: no lo se

Kord: y ¿Qué les parece si salimos un rato?

Trixie: si sería una buena idea pero ¿A dónde?

Pronto: pues yo no sé qué decidan pero ya rápido porque Pronto el magnífico ya está más que aburrido

Eli: que les parece si vamos al centro comercial

Alfa: es una buena idea

Trixie: me parece bien

Kord: está bien

Pronto: de acuerdo

Entonces todos tomaron sus mecas y se dirigieron rumbo al centro comercial

Ya viendo llegaron al centro comercial y que sorpresa se llevaron al ver a los guardias de Blakk capturando a unos civiles

Entonces ellos decidieron luchar pero justo cuando iban a luchar ellos lanzaron a unas neurotox haciendo que todos se desmayaran

Cuando todos se desmayaron los guardias de Blakk se llevaron a Eli a la guarida de Blakk

2hrs después

Eli: ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy?

Blakk: al fin despertaste

Eli: Blakk ¿qué me hizo? ¿Que estoy haciendo aquí? ¿Qué hizo con Alfa? y ¿qué les paso a mis amigos?

_**Continuara…**_


	2. Chapter 2

¿Dónde estoy? Parte 2

Blakk: oh ellos están bien solo un poco aturdidos por las neurotox

Eli: para ¿Qué me quiere aquí?

Blakk: es muy simple para que tú me consigas los secretos de Alfa el ¿Por qué? De todos los trucos para lanzar

Eli: si cree que se los voy a conseguir está muy equivocado

Blakk: bien son los secretos o la chica

Eli: ¿Qué le va a hacer si no le doy los secretos?

Blakk: no mucho simplemente me asegurare de que no la vuelvas a ver nunca en tu vida

Eli: está bien le voy a pasar los secretos que me diga

Blakk: no tan rápido Shane primeo voy a ponerte un localizador para que no intentes ningún truco

Eli: está bien

Blakk: bien ahora vete y vuelve aquí en una semana

Eli: de acuerdo

Cuando iba camino al centro comercial para reunirse con sus amigos y por supuesto con Alfa todo esto que paso no le encontraba sentido ya había perdido a Alfa una vez y no iba a volverla a perder así que decidió cumplir lo que el doctor Blakk le había dicho que hiciera ya casi llegaba al centro comercial cuando Alfa salió corriendo hacia él, llego lo abrazo y le pregunto

Alfa: ¿mi amor que te paso? ¿Qué te hicieron?

Eli: no lograron hacerme nada pero logre escapar sin ningún rasguño

Alfa: me da mucha alegría que te encuentres bien amor

Eli: ¿Qué te parece si salimos de aquí?

Alfa: muy bien, vamos por los chicos

Entonces se dirigieron con sus amigos y les preguntaron

Alfa: ¿Qué les parece si ya nos vamos?

Kord: muy bien

Trixie: buen idea

_**Continuara…**_


	3. Chapter 3

¿Dónde estoy? Parte 3

Pronto: a Pronto el magnífico le parece bien después de esto lo único que Pronto quiere es dormir una siesta

Eli: pues vámonos entonces

Ya en el refugio Alfa estaba entrenando como de costumbre y entonces fue interrumpida por un chico muy guapo de cabello azulado

Eli: mi amor puedo hablarte un segundo

Alfa: puedes hablarme toda la vida

Eli: muy bien pues quisiera que me dieras unos trucos para poder hacer los trucos más poderosos

Alfa: me lo hubieras dicho antes, mira hay varios trucos pero el que más me gusta es el de quíntuple fusión para ese truco todas tus babosas deben de saber todas sus estrategias de defensa y de ataque el otro truco es sencillo pero crea una explosión tan potente que puede destrozar una hectárea completa y solo se necesita una demoledora que sea mega mórfica y que sea muy fuerte para que pueda hacer una explosión de esa magnitud y hay más pero por el momento creo que son suficientes

Eli: gracias amor, te amo

Alfa: también te amo

Y así paso la semana hasta que

Eli: oye voy a tener que salir un rato pero volveré dentro de unas horas

Alfa: y ¿a dónde vas?

Eli: a dar una vuelta

Alfa: ¿te puedo acompañar?

Eli: bien, no creo

Alfa: ¿Por qué?

Eli: es que va a ser muy peligroso y no quiero que salgas herida

Alfa: está bien, un abrazo

Pero lo que Eli no esperaba es que cuando lo abrazo Alfa también le acaricio la mejilla y al momento de acariciarlo tenía en su mano una especie de mini videocámara para poder ver todo lo que Eli hacia o decía, ya sé que habían quedado con el juramento de que ya no iban a desconfiar del uno del otro pero como Eli le había dicho que era un lugar peligroso Alfa se preocupó por el así que

_**Continuara…**_


	4. Chapter 4

¿Dónde estoy? Parte 4

Alfa: mi amor, no llegues tarde

Eli: no te preocupes en cuestión de dos o tres horas estoy aquí

Alfa: muy bien te amo, cuídate

Eli: también te amo y si me voy a cuidar

Alfa: está bien nos vemos en unas horas

Eli: adiós

Ya iba en camino a la guarida de Blakk he iba recordando todos los trucos que Alfa le había dicho, ya cuando había llegado Blakk ya lo estaba esperando

Blakk: pensé que ya no vendrías

Eli: y poner en peligro a mi amor, no gracias

Blakk: y tienes los trucos

Eli: si por supuesto

Blakk: y ¿cuáles son?

Eli: bien uno es el de quíntuple fusión y el otro es el de una explosión que puede destrozar una hectárea completa

Blakk: muy bien y te dijo ¿Cómo efectuarlos?

Eli: si

Blakk: pues dime entonces

Eli: ese no era el trato

Blakk: bien si quieres seguir con Alfa más te vale que me digas

Eli: pero, ah está bien le diré, el de quíntuple fusión se logra cuando todas tus babosas aprendieron todas sus estrategias de ataque y defensa y el para el otro se necesita una babosa demoledora meca mórfica muy fuerte, ya es todo lo que me dijo

Blakk: en serio bien no importa voy a utilizar esos trucos en su contra para por fin poder conquistar BajoTerra

En ese preciso momento llego Alfa (porque como ya sabíamos ella podía saber en dónde estaba Eli gracias a la mini videocámara)

Alfa: no intentes en ni siquiera pensarlo

_**Continuara…**_


	5. Chapter 5

¿Dónde estoy? Parte 5

Eli: ¿qué haces aquí pensé que estabas en el refugio?

Alfa: y así era pero me aburrí y decidí adivinar en donde estabas y ¿qué crees?

Eli: ¿Qué?

Alfa: si adivine

Eli: si ya me di cuenta

Blakk: bien ustedes dos ya dejen de hablar puesto que ahora que ya sé cómo efectuar estos trucos podre acabarlos a los dos

Eli: sobre mi cadáver

Blakk: esa es la idea

Alfa: déjalo Eli, va derrotarse a sí mismo con esos trucos, pues no le dijiste como se efectuaban

Eli: en eso te estas equivocando

Alfa: si le dijiste, oh no, en ese caso estamos perdidos

Entonces Blakk preparo su lanzadora para por fin poder acabarlos de una vez por todas, como Eli no quería que Alfa saliera herida el corrió hacia ella la abrazo y se puso de espaldas para poder evitar que ella sufriera algún daño, entonces ellos estaban llorando porque creían que ya no se iban a volver a ver nunca jamás los dos se estaban preparando para lo peor hasta que escucharon unas explosiones y se abrazaron más fuerte cuando las explosiones pasaron los dos se quedaron viendo fijamente el uno al otro tratando de comprender que fue lo que paso entonces voltearon a ver a Blakk y que fue lo que vieron, vieron que Blakk estaba tirado en el piso con su lanzadora hecha pedazos y esto fue lo que paso

Alfa: jajajajaja, no me habías dicho que le habías dicho como tenía que efectuar ese tiro

Eli: si pero no lo entiendo, ¿Por qué paso esto si yo le había dicho todo lo que tu hacías para poder efectuar ese tiro?

Alfa: si pero no le dijiste que su lanzadora tenía que ser como la mía

Eli: a mí tampoco me dijiste eso

Alfa: si creo que olvide ese detalle, pero bien no creo que haya sido tan importante

En ese momento como estaban tan distraídos platicando, Blakk tuvo tiempo para poder capturarlos, pero cometió el error de ponerlos en la misma celda

Blakk: bien yo esperaba más resistencia por parte de ustedes dos

_**Continuara…**_


	6. Chapter 6

¿Dónde estoy? Parte 6

Eli: Blakk, sáquenos de aquí

Blakk: lo haría si no fueran una amenaza para mis planes

Entonces Blakk se retiró de esa habitación

Eli: hay que hare, que hare

Alfa: oye, oye

Eli: eh, que, mande

Alfa: creo que te estas preocupando de mas

Eli: como que me estoy preocupando de mas

Alfa: si querido, mejor cálmate y pensemos en un plan

Eli: como que calmarme si estamos aquí por mi culpa

Alfa: no te eches la culpa

Eli: de acuerdo, ¿tú que sugieres?

Alfa: mira primero necesitamos una piedra y una resortera

Eli: y de donde vamos a sacar una piedra y una resortera

Alfa: bien alguna vez has escuchado que nuestra bolsa es perfecta traemos todo aunque nunca encontremos nada

Eli: si creo que si

Alfa: pues es una mentirota

Eli: ¿Por qué?

Alfa: porque si buscas bien y tienes la bolsa bien organizada no tienes que preocuparte por nada

Eli: pues no creo que traigas una resortera o piedras

Alfa: piedras no, pero si traigo una resortera

Eli: y ¿porque traes una resortera?

Alfa: nunca sabes cuando la vas a necesitar

Eli: ¿y las piedras?

Alfa: podemos improvisar con otra cosa

_**Continuara…**_


	7. Chapter 7

¿Dónde estoy? Parte 7

Eli: ¿cómo qué?

Alfa: no lo sé, pero tiene que ser algo duro

Mientras en el refugio

Kord: oigan han visto a alguno de los dos enamorados

Trixie: ahora que lo mencionas, no, no he visto a ninguno de los dos desde la mañana

Pronto: bien pues Pronto opina que la última vez que vio a esos dos fue ayer

Trixie: ¿a dónde se han de ver ido?

Kord: seguramente se fueron a dar un paseo

Pronto: pues Pronto piensa que se fueron a una cita

Kord: tienes razón

Trixie: si es lo más seguro

Mientras en la guarida de Blakk

Eli: oye encontré estos tornillos ¿te sirven?

Alfa: oh claro que si

Entonces Alfa agarro la resortera y apunto hacia una palanca que abría la celda y lanzo uno de los tornillos sorprendentemente le atino y se abrió la celda los dos salieron tomaron sus lanzadoras y a sus babosas, luego los dos salieron de la guarida de Blakk por una ventana que encontraron, de vuelta en el refugio ya los estaban esperando

Kord: hola chicos, ¿Cómo les fue hoy?

Eli: si me lo preguntas creo que fue un día muy pesado

Kord: ¿por qué? No se supone que fueron a una cita ¿?

Alfa: jajajajaja, si como no

Eli: si por cita te refieres a estar encarcelados en la guarida de Blakk, entonces si fuimos a una cita

Kord: ¿cómo que estuvieron encarcelados en la guarida de Blakk?

Eli: así como lo oyes

Alfa: pero mira, logramos escapar y sin tener que luchar

Kord: ¿Cómo que sin tener que luchar?

_**Continuara…**_


	8. Chapter 8

¿Dónde estoy? Parte 8

Trixie: ¿Cómo escaparon?

Pronto: Pronto quiera preguntar algo pero no se le ocurre nada

Alfa: pues simplemente con una resortera unos tornillos y un poco de puntería pudimos escapar de ese lugar

Eli: es increíble que ella cargue una resortera en su bolsa

Kord: ¿y Blakk o sus guardias no se dieron cuenta de que escaparon?

Eli: bien, creo que no por el momento

Alfa: pero se darán cuenta algún día

Pronto: pues Pronto dice que deberían dejar de hablar y mirar por la ventana

Entonces todos se dirigieron hacia la ventana para echar un vistazo y cuando vieron estaba Blakk preparándose para destruirlos de nuevo, pero esta vez Quentin le había hecho una arma como la que Alfa tenia y estaba listo para poder eliminar a todos

Alfa: ¿y ahora que vamos a hacer?

Eli: no lo sé

Kord: chicos ¿me podrían dar una explicación?

Trixie: Kord ahora no es tiempo para reclamos mejor dejémoslos pensar en un plan

Pronto: Pronto opina que deben darse prisa ya están llegando

Alfa: tengo una idea, pero no sé si funcione

Eli: de que se trata tu idea

Alfa: pues hay un tiro que puede dejar a esa quíntuple fusión inservible aunque las babosas sean las más poderosas, pero es un poco complicado

Eli: solo dime que hacer y yo te apoyare en todo

Trixie: si solo di lo que tenemos que hacer para que puedas hacer ese tiro

Alfa: pues no es mucho lo único que necesito es que los mantengan ocupados un tiempo

Kord: eso será muy fácil

Pronto: Pronto los ayudara

Alfa: gracias chicos

_**Continuara…**_


	9. Chapter 9

¿Dónde estoy? Parte 9 capítulo final

Eli: entonces vámonos

Ellos cuatro se dirigieron a pelear contra Blakk mientras Alfa fue a contarles a sus babosas de su plan, después de contarles de su plan de dirigió hacia el combate lo más rápido que pudo

Blakk: ah al fin llegaste ya me estaba aburriendo

Alfa: pues bien porque ya es hora de que sepa y le quede claro que por más trucos y tiros que usted sepa jamás podrá vencerme

Blakk: jajajajaja, tú ya no tienes posibilidades en contra de mi pues yo ya sé cómo efectuar tu tiro más poderoso, y ahora mismo vas a ver como lo voy a usar para por fin acabar con la banda de Shane

Alfa: dudo que lo logre

Blakk: eso crees

Entonces Blakk preparo su lanzadora para el tiro y Alfa hizo lo mismo solo que ella preparo el tiro que les había dicho a sus compañeros este tiro consistía en mezclar una AquaBeek y a una Sónica las cuales en una explosión de sonar mezclado con un rayo de luz dejaban totalmente fuera de combate a las babosas del tiro de quíntuple fusión

Blakk: ¿Qué haz echo?

Alfa: yo no hice nada

Blakk: regresare muy pronto con babosas nuevas y mejoradas

Alfa: pues cuando regrese estaremos aquí esperándolo para poder poner fin a sus planes de acabar con BajoTerra

Blakk: suficiente me largo de aquí

Alfa: gracias

Eli: wow, mi amor eso fue increíble

Kord: y bien ya es hora de que nos expliquen todo

Eli: de acuerdo

Todo empieza…

Y así acabamos esta historia ya saben al final acabaron explicándoles lo que sucedió básicamente contándoles esta historia. Y gracias por leer a todos los que leyeron este fic espero que les haya gustado. Y un agradecimiento especial para mi amiga Hannia quien fue la que me dio una pequeña idea para poder elaborar este fic gracias espero que te haya gustado. Dejen sus reviews

_**FIN. **_


End file.
